


Runas

by edelau



Series: En pie de guerra [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AUTORA: dracosoftie, M/M, One Shot, Romance, contenido sexual
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Harry ha probado lo que es el exhibicionismo y quiere más. Ha encontrado un modo de hacerle pagar a Draco la emboscada en el patio.





	Runas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Runes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/422642) by dracosoftie. 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por J. K. Rowling. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [FanFiker_FanFinal](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/613797/FanFiker-FanFinal) y [Indirectamente Kogan](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6318874/Indirectamente-Kogan) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

El profesor Draco Malfoy estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. La clase de sus alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw reconocía los signos, y todos los tenían presentes: mejillas coloradas, respiración rápida y ojos entrecerrados como si estuviera rogando por paciencia. Sí, alguien se había metido en un gran lío.

El rubio tragó audiblemente, sus dedos agarrando los lados de su escritorio de madera lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar los nudillos blancos. Se le veía luchando para recobrar la compostura, forzando el que su respiración fuera regular aún cuando abrió los ojos.

Abramson se acurrucó tras su escritorio, seguro de que el profesor Malfoy estaba a punto de matarlo. Debía haber arruinado el hechizo que estaban practicando hoy en encantamientos, y el resultado de tal desastre estaba sentado en la silla junto a él. Echó una ojeada, temblando, y alzó los ojos para encontrar la mirada airada de su compañera, quien ahora lucía una nariz gigante y lila y un ojo extra ―de color naranja―.

―Abramson ―formuló bruscamente, su voz vacilando ligeramente―. El hechizo es _Anno Providentia_. _Anno_. _Providentia_.

El niño bizqueó con miedo, viendo cómo la cara de su profesor se coloreaba más. Este momento no tenía precedentes; el profesor Malfoy gozaba de un temperamento infame, pero rara vez perdía la calma de esta manera. De nuevo, Abramson había conseguido desfigurar a un compañero de clase.

Nadie sabía qué palabras había usado cuando echó el hechizo, así que no había ningún hechizo disponible que lo contrarrestara. Dicho correctamente, el hechizo ayudaba a abrir el ojo interior. Debido a su aparente error, su compañera probablemente tendría ganas de ir a la enfermería, y él posiblemente pasaría el resto de su vida en detención; con el profesor Malfoy. El hufflepuff empezó a hiperventilar, aunque Draco no le hizo caso.

Draco se agarró más fuerte a la mesa, su cuerpo entero tensándose.

―Largo. Fuera de mi vista; todos. Morton, Abramson, ustedes se quedan.

Toda la clase se puso de pie, sin siquiera molestarse en guardar los pergaminos y libros en las mochilas antes de lanzarse directos a la puerta; y esos eran todos menos el desafortunado ravenclaw, quien ahora atravesaba con la mirada a Abramson con los tres ojos, y el propio Abramson.

―Abramson, venga aquí mañana para su detención. Retírese.

El hufflepuff se dirigió a la puerta con los hombros caídos. Esto no podía ser bueno; iba a acabar mal. Se arrastró fuera, agradecido de tener al menos la mayor parte de la hora libre. Y decidió ir a la biblioteca; tal vez, si conseguía concretar el momento donde le salió mal el hechizo, el profesor Malfoy sería más benévolo con él en la detención.

Cuando el aula quedó vacía, la ravenclaw se giró hacia su profesor. El adulto agarró su varita del escritorio, sujetándola con fuerza y echando un rápido hechizo después de inhalar fuertemente. Su nariz volvió a un estado normal, y le desapareció el tercer ojo.

―Gracias, profesor Malfoy ―articuló, alzándose rápidamente. Y prácticamente salió corriendo del aula; el profesor Malfoy estaba alterado y ella no quería perder puntos solo porque él necesitara descargar su ira contra alguien.

Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró tras ella, Draco metió su mano bajo el escritorio y enredó los dedos en pelo negro y espeso. Apretó los dedos y tiró de un aullante Harry Potter de debajo de la mesa.

―¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo, Potter? ―masculló con la mandíbula apretada.

El moreno sonrió despreocupadamente.

―Si tú no puedes decir lo que yo estaba haciendo, debe ser porque no le puse el suficiente empeño, cariño ―declaró, pestañeándole y lamiéndose los labios lascivamente.

Los ojos de Draco fueron atraídos por los labios rojos y dispuestos de Harry, un poco hinchados por su actividad reciente. Lanzó hacia la puerta el hechizo de bloqueo más fuerte que conocía, añadiendo uno silenciador y uno de aviso, para prevenir. No sería bueno tener a McGonagall vagando para averiguar por qué su clase había salido antes y encontrarlo machacándosela a Harry Potter.

―Estaba. Impartiendo. Una. Clase ―anunció, remarcando cada palabra.

―Sí ―respondió conforme―. Y yo estaba vengándome por lo de la semana pasada.

―Colándote en mi clase, ¡que estaba llena de estudiantes!, y... ¿chupándome la polla?

La frente de Harry se arrugó mientras pensaba, y frunció levemente el ceño.

―Algo de razón tienes ―reconoció―. Una mamada no es mucho castigo, ¿verdad?

―Merlín sea condenado, Harry. ¡Estaba dando una maldita clase! Yo no me escabullo en tus clases de defensa y te violo clandestinamente, ¿no?

―Pero me sobornaste para tener sexo en el patio ―replicó.

―Yo... tú... ¡Hostia puta, Harry! ¡Nosotros... tú sabes... eso fue completamente diferente! ¡No había ningún riesgo de que nadie nos viera.

El moreno se encogió de hombros, apretando los labios.

―No lo sabía en ese momento, ¿verdad?

Los ojos del rubio se estrecharon peligrosamente, y se acercó un paso más al otro. Harry arqueó una ceja y cerró la distancia entre ambos, alcanzándolo a través de los pliegues de la túnica para sobarlo.

―¡Qué suerte la nuestra, que Abramson lograra meter la pata en el hechizo! ―comentó con ironía.

Los ojos de Draco fueron cerrándose mientras se inclinaba hacia Harry. La mano en sus huevos apretó más, y él dejó escapar un gemido. El moreno volvió a ponerse de rodillas y se tragó la polla, aún dura por la atención anteriormente recibida.

―¿El hechizo? ―preguntó Harry, retirándose.

El rubio gimió de nuevo, con las manos empuñando el cabello de Harry, tratando de llevarlo de nuevo a su polla. Harry cubrió con su boca la longitud del otro, con su lengua trabajando en el sensitivo pliegue bajo el glande. Y solo cuando Draco estaba a punto de correrse, alejó la boca, y sacudió la cabeza, frotando la nariz contra el vello púbico del rubio.

―¿Abramson?

―Yo lo hice ―farfulló desesperado, lloriqueando al notar la ausencia de la boca de Harry. La boca de Harry regresó, pero no se movió―. Por la madre de Merlín, joder. Yo conjuré los hechizos ―jadeó cuando el otro comenzó a succionar―. Necesitaba... ¡Merlín!, dejar salir a la clase.

La boca del moreno volvió a dejarlo, y esta vez se echó hacia atrás lo suficiente como para ponerse en pie. Draco se apoyó de nuevo en el escritorio con la túnica abierta colgando. La propia erección de Harry latió ante la vista desmadejada y expuesta de su amante, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se inclinó y atrapó la boca del rubio, en un beso agresivo, con la lengua insistiendo y adentrándose en ella. Draco gimió de nuevo, y ese sonido le hizo perder la compostura. Le arrancó la túnica de los hombros, empujándolo sobre el desordenado escritorio. Los pergaminos volaron en todas direcciones y su mano cayó sobre un charco de tinta de un tintero volcado; y sonriendo maliciosamente, usó sus dedos manchados para dibujar patrones en el pecho pálido.

Draco se estremeció ante la sensación aceitosa de la tinta en su piel, pero no rompió el beso apasionado; y cuando la tinta empezó a calentarse, empujó a Harry para mirar hacia abajo, algo asustado.

―¡Maldita sea, Potter! ―gritó, teniendo dificultades para leer los trazos de las runas que el otro había dibujado en su pecho.

El moreno se rió, retrocediendo. Draco se apoyó en sus codos, aún estirando el cuello intentando descifrar las runas. Las trazó con el dedo, caricias tan suaves que aceleraron el pulso de Draco.

―Esta significa energía ―anunció, trazando una especialmente complicada runa, grabada justo debajo de la tetilla izquierda―. Y esta ―añadió, descendiendo su mano hasta el ombligo―, es para enfocar tus pensamientos en la persona que más deseas.

Una sonrisa triunfal iluminó la cara de Harry al oír la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Ambos, Draco y él, tenían clases en cinco minutos, y los estudiantes pronto se reunirían fuera, ante la puerta sellada.

Harry enderezó sus ropas, que se habían arrugado bastante al estar agachado bajo la mesa de Draco. Y sonrió a su marido, cerrándole la túnica y arreglándole el cabello con un hechizo.

―Te veo luego por la noche. Faltaré a la cena, le prometí a Andrómeda que le daría a Teddy una lección de vuelo. Intentaré no llegar muy tarde ―mencionó con una sonrisa―. Me atrevo a decir que vas a estar un poco ansioso por mi regreso esta noche. Alzó la varita y deshizo los hechizos de bloqueo y silenciamiento de la puerta, abriéndola y relajando la tensión que atravesaba la multitud de impacientes slytherins y gryffindors de quinto curso, quienes esperaban para entrar en el aula. Harry se giró y confrontó la mirada gris sorprendida de Draco; sus propios ojos brillando con maliciosa diversión, antes de parpadear y volverse, con un giro de su túnica, para dirigir sus pasos hacia su propia clase.

Draco luchaba por contener su asombro y excitación. Su querido marido gryffindor claramente tenía un lado perverso slytherin; acababa de plasmar sobre él unas runas que asegurarían que se quedara duro y ansioso por horas, antes de abandonarlo frente a un grupo de estudiantes. Afortunadamente, su túnica ocultaba la erección, pero sabía que las mejillas las debía tener ligeramente encendidas. Cada mínimo movimiento causaba que su hinchada polla rozara con la tela de su túnica, ya que Harry había desvanecido sus bóxers anteriormente, y no los había devuelto. El frío roce solo servía para aumentar su excitación, que ya era dolorosa y prominente.

Suspiró, dirigiéndose hacia su escritorio para sentarse, y se tragó un gemido ante la sensación de contacto de su culo con la silla, dándose cuenta entonces de que Harry también debía haberle echado algún hechizo de intensificación sensorial en él. Cerró los ojos y recurrió a su fiel máscara Malfoy, decidido a mantenerla durante el resto de las clases. La campana sonó y Draco abrió los ojos; su mirada atravesó la clase retándola a portarse mal. Y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa; incluso sus slytherins parecían aterrorizados. Debían haber oído sobre la expulsión de los de tercero de la clase anterior.

―Guarden sus varitas ―expresó fríamente, con su mirada impasible, barriendo la clase―. Saquen pergamino y plumas para un examen sorpresa. Quiero sesenta centímetros de la teoría y aplicación del hechizo de cambio de color. Empiecen.

Draco estaba en la ducha cuando Harry entró en su recámara esa noche. Sabía que Draco estaría absolutamente furioso con él por dejarlo en ese estado toda la tarde. Tuvo la intención de pasar por su clase justo después de acabarla para eliminar las runas, pero uno de sus alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw se había roto el brazo en un duelo supervisado, y él tuvo que llevarlo a la enfermería. Después de eso, estuvo ocupado con la infame cantidad de papeleo e informes necesarios que hay que entregar cuando un estudiante es herido con un hechizo violento. McGonagall lo había mantenido ocupado hasta la hora de la cena, y no fue capaz de encontrar a Draco en el Gran Comedor, antes de que Teddy se lo llevara al campo de quidditch para la práctica.

Harry se quitó la túnica y aflojó la corbata, entrando en el baño lleno de vapor a pedir disculpas. Ni bien entró en el cuarto, Draco tiró de él y lo acorraló, aún completamente vestido, bajo la ducha, con él. El agua caliente caía sobre ambos mientras el rubio capturaba su boca en un beso feroz, a la vez que sus manos vagabundeaban por su cuerpo, rasgando las ropas.

―Merlín, Draco ―gimió, ayudando a su marido a retirar sus ahora empapadas camisa y pantalón, y luchando para patear los zapatos en los estrechos confines de la ducha.

Draco gruñó, empujando de nuevo a Harry contra la fría pared de azulejos. La negra tinta de las runas destacaban sin oposición sobre el pecho pálido y húmedo, y Harry se obligó a alzar las manos para cubrirlas.

― _Liberatio_ ―susurró, liberando a Draco sin varita de la tenencia de las runas.

Draco suspiró de alivio al sentir disminuir la magia, su excitación cada vez menos frenética, pero aún presente. Agarró las manos del moreno y las llevó encima de su cabeza, sosteniéndolas contra la pared, mientras se inclinaba para morderle y succionarle el cuello expuesto.

―Joder, Draco. Lo siento ―jadeó, intentando inclinar su cuerpo más cerca del rubio, para poder rozar sus erecciones―. Quise liberarte hace siglos, pero hubo un accidente y me retrasé.

Draco soltó otro bufido necesitado y lo mordió más fuerte en el cuello, casi traspasando la piel. Harry se retorció, tratando de liberar sus brazos.

―Cariño, déjame ocuparme de ti ―resolló, desesperado por ayudar a Draco a encontrar alivio al tormento que él mismo le había infligido.

El rubio sollozó cuando la cadera de Harry presionó contra su erección, enviando oleadas de placer por su columna vertebral. Soltó las manos del moreno, deslizando sus propias manos por los brazos del otro, posándolas en las caderas. Lo contuvo en su sitio y se frotó contra él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

Harry se liberó del agarre de Draco, dejándose caer de rodillas para poder tomar con la boca la polla furiosamente enrojecida. La ducha era uno de sus sitios favoritos para follar, y Harry tanteó detrás suyo hasta que sus dedos llegaron a la pequeña botella de lubricante que guardaban allí; la destapó y se untó los dedos antes de usarlos para explorar la entrada del rubio.

Sus jadeos se hicieron más fuertes, y no podía dejar de empujarse contra la acogedora boca mientras se acercaba a su contenido orgasmo. Las runas le habían permitido correrse, pero sin encontrar alivio; la erección había persistido toda la tarde y noche, no importando cuántas veces se escapara a un baño vacío para pajearse. Eso y que por poco se salta la cena en el Gran Comedor; solo saber que Harry también faltaría, le impidió simplemente retirarse a su cuarto. McGonagall habría sospechado si ambos faltaban, y Draco no podía permitirse llamar más la atención sobre él, después de echar fuera a su clase.

Los dedos de Harry se deslizaron húmedos dentro y fuera del culo del rubio, retorciéndose mientras buscaban la dura protuberancia que era la próstata. La otra mano le agarró las bolas, amasándolas mientras su boca y lengua le succionaban y chupaban la erección. Draco usó sus antebrazos para afianzarse contra la pared, suspirando incoherencias por las sensaciones y el alivio de verse por fin liberado del hechizo.

Se corrió con un grito ronco, descargando, de golpe, semen caliente en la boca del moreno, con el culo apretando los dedos alojados en él. Harry casi se corre, viendo a su marido inclinando la cabeza atrás en mitad de su orgasmo, con el cabello rubio pegado a la frente por el agua y su cuerpo colorado por la excitación y el vapor de la ducha.

La visión del rubio se enturbió y sus rodillas casi cedieron al correrse. No estaba seguro de cómo se había mantenido erguido; sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo de seguir en pie. Las gentiles manos de Harry se deslizaron hasta su torso, acunándolo en sus brazos y ayudándolo a deslizarse hacia abajo. Se acurrucó en el suelo de baldosas, entre los brazos del moreno, casi sollozando de alivio al darse cuenta de que su erección había desaparecido finalmente.

Colocó a un desmadejado Draco en su regazo, vigilando que el chorro de agua no le diera en la cara, y lo besó tiernamente; oleadas de culpa lo invadieron al darse cuenta de cómo había torturado a Draco en las últimas horas.

Se sentía aturdido y un poco mareado por el orgasmo. Sintió a Harry moverse debajo, y se dio cuenta de que intentaba sacarlos de la ducha. Aún no se había corrido, pero imaginaba que su culpabilidad, aunado a su tendencia gryffindor al sacrificio propio, tenían que ver con su reticencia a no culminar el orgasmo. Draco emitió un sonido de desaprobación y afianzó su posición en el regazo del otro. Encontró los ojos de Harry, con los propios brillando de deseo. Y vio sorpresa en las verdes profundidades, y sonrió mientras se agachaba para guiar la polla de Harry a su posición. El moreno se apresuró a encontrar otra vez el lubricante, cubriendo su verga con la sustancia fría y resbaladiza.

Los ojos verdes destellaron cuando Draco comenzó a descender lentamente sobre su palpitante erección. Y luchó contra el instinto de cerrar los ojos ante la sensación abrumadora de ser absorbido por el apretado calor del rubio, con la intención de ver a su amante, y cómo se empalaba en su polla. Los ojos grises se oscurecieron, y Harry se sorprendió por la intensidad que vio en ellos. Su forma de hacer el amor, normalmente era más caliente y un poco más ruda; todo impulsos frenéticos y movimientos rápidos. Conocían el cuerpo del otro muy bien después de tanto tiempo juntos; normalmente no había razón para tomarse las cosas con calma. Pero esto era diferente; sentía como si pudiera ver el alma de Draco a través de sus hermosos ojos. Se perdió en aquella tormenta gris de su mirada que no vacilaba, mientras el rubio lo montaba con exquisito cuidado, a un ritmo lento y castigador.

Draco sentía como si aquello pudiera durar para siempre. Jadeó suavemente cuando la polla gruesa de Harry golpeó su próstata; y puso cara de sorpresa cuando su flácido y abusado miembro, de alguna manera, encontró la energía para erguirse por lo que debía ser la quinta o sexta vez en ese día. Sabía que el ritmo exasperantemente lento lo estaba torturando; era una pequeña venganza por su estado anterior, pero, no obstante, delicioso. Podía sentir la tensión en los brazos de Harry, que luchaba con la urgencia de cogerlo de las caderas y retenerlo, y empujarse hacia arriba, contra él. Harry sabía exactamente por qué Draco se estaba moviendo insoportablemente lento, así como Draco sabía que Harry no tendría otra opción más que soportarlo.

La mano del moreno se alzó para empuñar la polla del otro, pero Draco la golpeó de inmediato. Las frustradas pajas de esa tarde le habían dejado el pene muy sensible; y la sensación de la callosa mano de Harry era demasiado. Los ojos del rubio por fin se cerraron mientras aceleraron el ritmo, deslizándose arriba y abajo sobre la erección del otro hasta que ambos se quedaron sin aliento. Ninguno dijo una palabra mientras se acercaban a su liberación; pero Harry le tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a abrir los ojos. Ver el amor y la excitación revoloteando en sus ojos al venirse, fue demasiado para Draco; sus propios ojos se agrandaron cuando se liberó en el estómago del otro.

Se inclinó hacia delante, encontrando los labios entreabiertos del moreno con los suyos. Y ambos compartieron un beso dulce antes de separarse.

El rubio se estremeció al darse cuenta de que aún estaban sentados en el suelo de la ducha, bajo un chorro de agua, ahora frío. Se puso de pie temblando, enderezando a Harry con él, y cerrando el agua. El moreno lo envolvió con una toalla mullida y cada uno secó al otro, aún atrapados en la cumbre del orgasmo.

Harry tomó su varita y le echó un hechizo calefactor a la cama mientras abandonaban el cuarto de baño. Entrelazados en un beso, arrastraron los pies hasta chocar con la cama, cayendo en el confort cálido del colchón y el edredón.

―¿Eres consciente de que esto es una guerra? ―expresó Draco; su tono de amenaza arruinado por la sonrisa en su cara.

Harry se dejó caer sobre la almohada, envolviendo a Draco en un abrazo.

―Esperaba que dijeras eso ―respondió con suficiencia, apagando las luces.

El rubio se acurrucó en sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del otro. Sin querer, había empezado algo la noche que se acercó a Harry en el patio de Ravenclaw; y estaba encantado por cómo se habían dado las cosas. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa sensual; tenía una apuesta que ganar.

Fin


End file.
